Love is Love
by XxXDevil-Chan
Summary: So Zexy, Demyx, Axel, and Roxy are friends that live with the organization in Castle Oblivion. Pairings are Zemyx, Akuroku, and a few others those are just the main pairings Rating M for language and maybe lemon later i dunno
1. Unrequited

**Ok well first chapter of my new fan fic. Hopefully i will get inspiration for Tattered Strings soon but anyways read on.**

**Disclaimer: Last time i checked i don't own Kingdom Hearts. If i did their would definietly be some Zemyx make out scenes in the game. *drools***

**Warnings: Swearing, GAYNESS (duh!), and OOCness.  
**

*__*

Roxas searched through his bag angrily, where in the world had he put that stupid key. Finally, having give up on looking through the messy contents the blond flipped his open bag upside down and dumped everything onto the ground. Zexion raised his eyes in surprise

"How do you fit that much crap into that bag?"

"I don't know, and stop asking questions and help me look." Roxas growled as he started sifting through the contents. Zexion crouched down and helped. After about 5 minutes their search turned up empty.

"Someone probably took it." Zexion murmured knowing exactly who would take it and hoping Roxas would go kill that certain someone when he figured it out.

"Who the hell would steal my....... I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!" Roxas screamed figuring out who the hell that person was. Zexion looked worriedly at his friend.

"Come on Rox, don't be like that, Rox... Roxas!" Zexion watched the blond storm off key-blades in hand. Zexion raced after him hoping he didn't seriously hurt...or kill.... Axel.

The said red head swung a golden key on his index finger as he watched an angry Roxas storm towards him. Roxas glared at him and reached for the key, but Axel swiftly swung it out of reach of the shorter blond.

"No way Roxy, It's your own fault for not letting me into your room." Roxas gave the red head a death glare.

"Don't call me Roxy and Why the hell would I let you into my room? You would probably rape me if I did."

"Aw Roxas, I wouldn't rape you, I would get you to consent to sex with me." Roxas gasped and Axel laughed and hugged him. "Oh you know I'm just kidding Roxas." Roxas continued to glare as he wiggled out of the hug and grabbed for the key again. "No." Axel said looking pointedly at the blond. "You have an extra, and I'm you're best friend so why can't I have a key to your room." he asked giving the kid a puppy dog stare. Roxas turned away from the red head.

"Fine what ever Axel keep it." he growled. "Just know, that I'm not talking to you anymore." The blond walked away after that off towards the dining room. Axel whimpered at the statement and his smile turned to a very sad and pathetic look. Axel hadn't wanted to get Roxas mad at him, he had just wanted to get a key to his room, after all he loved the cute blond.

Mean while the said blond was angrily stabbing a waffle he had cooked up for him self. Zexion walked in and looked at the mutilated waffle. "what did that waffle ever do to you?" he asked. Roxas glared down at it.

"I'm imagining that it is the face of that stupid, unworthy, son of a bitch name Axel. He thinks just because he's my best friend he can go around being so annoying and stupid." Zexion sighed and sat down next to Roxas.

"Rox.... I've tried to tell you this a thousand and one times but you just won't listen. Axel does what he does because he loves you and wants to get your attention." Roxas shook his head.

"yea right, that asshole couldn't love anyone." with that Roxas stood up, opened a portal, and walked into it. Zexion stared after his friend in distress.

"Come on Rox, Axel isn't an asshole, he's your best friend and the perfect match for you." he murmured long after the angry blond had disappeared.

Roxas stepped out in front of his bedroom door and stared at it. Demyx having heard what had happened from their mutual friend, Zexion, came over to the other blond.

"Rox...." Roxas held up a hand.

"Demyx, I don't want to hear you're load of crap about this too." Demyx sighed.

"Come on Roxas, Everyone else but you can see it. Are you really that oblivious?" Roxas turned to the musician.

"That is bull shit. " He hit the wall angrily. "Axel has been doing to many annoying things this week and I am fed up with it, I can't stand him anymore." Roxas turned away from Demyx and angrily kicked the same wall he had punched. Zexion had been watching the whole thing as he walked down the hall and he laughed

"Really Roxas? First the waffle, now the wall, what other innocent bystander are you going to kill next?" Roxas couldn't help but smile, but thats how Zexion was. No matter how angry, or sad, somebody was, he could always make them smile and laugh. He was like the organizations own personal sun. Zexion laughed and gave his friend a noogie. "See there's that smile we all know and love." Roxas shook his head and continued smiling, his anger all but forgotten.

"You're the best Zexion you know that." he murmured happily hugging his friend. Demyx glanced at the lilac haired boy and smiled, his eyes lighting up with something more than just happiness.

"He really is the best." he muttered not loud enough for anyone but himself to hear. He ruffled Roxas's hair and smiled, glad that the anger was gone. Demyx though a great fighter, really hated fighting and anger. Roxas stopped hugging his friend suddenly remembering why he had been angry. He fake smiled and said

"Bye guys." Then the blond turned to his door and unlocked it before stepping in and closing the door. What was in Roxas's room was nothing close to what he had expected. What he expected one can not say, but it definitely was not this.

*__*

**What did he find in his room? You'll have to wait and find out (bum bum bum)**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**I know Poor Roxy isn't very smart and Poor Axel is being hurt by Roxy. ;_;**


	2. Marly's Garden of Love

**Ok yea here we go chapter 2. It would've been up yesterday, but My word program crashed and i had to rewrite it**

*__*

Roxas stared at the red head that was lying on his bed with a very depressing look. Roxas couldn't help but let all his anger wash away when he saw that look, leaving only apology and worry. The blond quickly walked to Axel's side and murmured "Whats wrong Axel?" Axel looked up at the blond but said nothing. Roxas leaned down so his forehead was on Axel's forehead. "Axel? Whats wrong Axel?" he asked worry coating his voice.

"Nothing Roxas. " Roxas gave a pout knowing that something was wrong with his best friend. Axel, not being able to resist the pout, gathered the blond in a hug and sighed. "I just don't like making you angry, I always seem to do just that." Roxas smiled.

"I don't like seeing you sad, and I always manage to do that too." he murmured Axel hugged the boy tighter and then released him.

"Here," he handed the key to the blond. "I shouldn't have taken this from you." Roxas smiled and gave it back to Axel.

"No, Axel, I was wrong, You're my best friend and you should have a key to my room. I was just angry because you took it without asking." Roxas stood up and pulled the other boy up with him.

"Really?!?" Axel said surprised. Roxas nodded and took Axel's hand and dragged him out of the room saying as he did. "ok, but I promise never to take anything without asking or make you angry again."

"Yea right Pyro, It's in your nature to make me angry. Now come on lets go do something together." Axel glanced down at their hands interlocked and smiled. Just as suddenly as Roxas had yanked Axel into motion, Axel halted them both and stared down at the dent in the wall from Roxas's foot.

"You were that angry?" he practically whimpered. Roxas shook his head.

"No, I've been kicking that wall forever, it was bound to break sooner or later." he smiled and said. "Xemnas is going to kill me when he finds out though." Axel laughed as they shot into motion again. Roxas pulled the red head towards Marluxia's garden. Axel was still very happy about them holding hands, but he knew that Roxas hadn't noticed, and when he did, it would be bye bye holding hands.

"Roxy Why are we going to Marly's Garden? You know what it's like there." Axel said confused. Roxas rolled his eyes

"I told you not to call me Roxy, and You'll see." he smiled back at the pyromaniac, that was his best friend and pulled him into the green almost jungle like garden, that the organization's 11th member had created.

***

Marluxia's garden was beautiful, and Roxas really loved it there, but he rarely went for one reason. Though the view was beautiful, the noise there usually consisted of moans and groans as well as the organization members, usually Vexen, screaming "Harder Marly!" or "Oh Yea Marluxia", and so Roxas never went their. The only reason he had brought Axel to the gardens today is that the pink haired member was away on a mission and so the garden was peaceful and quiet. The 2 not quite lovers sat down on a bench.

Roxas still had not noticed that he was in fact holding hands with a certain red-head, but that was surly not going to last long, seeing as that same certain red-head would soon point it out to Roxas.

Roxas leaned his head back and stared up at the sky happily. Axel glanced down at their hands and smiled. He leaned over so his forehead was on Roxas's and said, "You know Rox, I think you like me more than you let on, since you still haven't let go of my hand." Roxas rolled his eyes and slipped his hand out of Axel's and stood up and started to walk away

"Roxas i'm just kidding." Axel called and grabbed Roxas's hand before the blond could escape. Axel smiled at the shorter boy. "Come on lets walk." Roxas struggled to get his hand free, but only succeded in getting it squeezed harder. Finally, upon giving up, Roxas walked hand in hand with the red-head that loved him.

If you had seen the two from a window up above, you would've thought that they were finally together, and that is exactly what Zexion and Demyx thought when they saw the 2 almost lovers strolling in the garden that Marluxia, and most of the organization liked to call Marly's Garden of Love, for obvious reasons.

*__*

**Isn't cute? *squeee***

**I'm not telling what demyx and Zexy are going to do you'll just have to wait and find out  
**

**Tells me what you think please**


	3. Rumors

**this one is kind of short**

***__***

Zexion raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I thought Roxas hated the guy." Demyx laughed

"we all knew he really loved him." Zexion nodded,

"Yea but i didn't think he'd give up on pretending so soon." Demyx nodded. "So what do we do Dem?" Demyx smiled

"We tell everyone duh!" Zexion looked at him

"Thats kind of mean Dem.... and he's gone." Demyx had raced out of the room to find the best gossiper in the castle, Larxene.

Roxas stared at Xaldin. "Marluxia told you WHAT!?!" He jumped at the older man and immediately regretted it. As soon as Xaldin felt the threat he had swiftly swung around and kicked Roxas away, right in the stomach. Roxas stood up groaning. "God Xaldin, the stomach really!" Xaldin shrugged and turned back to the cookies he was baking. Roxas growled and stomped off to find Marluxia, who then led him to Vexen, who led him to Luxord, who of course heard it from Larxene.

"LARXENE! How could you tell everyone that I'm going out with AXEL!" Larxene turned around with a glare that could probably kill you

"What makes you think I started it! What if I heard it from someone else! Don't be such an ass Roxas!" Roxas faltered

"w-wait you didn't start it Larxene...."

"No I didn't Demyx told me." Roxas gasped slightly. Demyx was one of his best friends. Axel walked into the room right then and regretted it. 2 fuming blonds was a bad idea. He tried to escape but Roxas spotted him. "Axel i need your help." Axel sighed

"What do you need Roxy?" Roxas growled and explained a plan to get back at Demyx for starting the rumor. Axel smiled when he finished. "So we're going out Roxy?" he said with his all famous smirk. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Axel, thats a rumor, and I'm only using it to my advantage, we are pretend going out." Axel continued to smirk

"Same difference. So how is this going to get back at Demyx?"

"You'll see Axel, You'll see."

Demyx looked up as Roxas came into the dining room. There was a big cheeky grin on his face.

"So Demyx why did you spread a rumor that me and Axel were going out?"

"because i saw you walking in the garden together."

"What if we wanted it to be a secret."

"So you two ARE going out!" his grin grew even wider than before. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Axel is mad that you told everyone. So i came to warn you that he's looking for you..." Demyx gulped, a mad Axel was never a good thing for Demyx, it usually meant that he was about to get burnt to a crisp or worse.

"Thanks fro warning me Roxas, I got to run." Demyx made a bolt for the door and flat into Axel's chest. Axel had his chakrams out and there was literally flame crackling around his body. Demyx gulped. "Um Axel don't be mad, really i didn't mean to i didn't know, please don't kill me, I'm to young to die!" Demyx's face was stricken with fear and it was hilarious. Roxas snapped a couple quick pictures and then made a dash out the door with Axel close behind him. As they ran Roxas called.

"Dem I lied, we're not going out." Demyx cursed quietly to himself before chasing after them and the camera.


	4. Hinting

**I finally have some more Zemyx goodness**

***__***

Demyx looked around confused. "Axel! Roxas!" he called glaring at the wall like it would tell him where the 2 had gone. Demyx ran around the halls making to much noise for the empty corridors. Demyx finally reached the library, though by accident, he gladly took the opportunity to tell Zexion everything that had happened and ask for advice. "Zexion! Zexion! Zexion!" he shouted as he entered the library.

"This is a library, not a football stadium. Be Quiet!" Zexion growled from behind Demyx making the blond jump. Demyx turned around, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Zexion..."

"Dem, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Demyx shook his head.

"It's not you Zexion. Roxas and Axel played a trick on me and are going to spread it all around the castle! What do i do Zexion?" Zexion rubbed his temples and led Demyx over to the couch.

"Do you know why they are doing this?" Demyx nodded rubbing at his eyes and willing the tears to go away.

"Roxas and Axel aren't going out and they were mad at me for telling everyone they were and....and..and." Tears began to run down his face once again. Zexion sighed and said

"I'll go stop them, as long as you promise not to cry anymore." Demyx looked up

"Really!" He jumped on top of Zexion and hugged him. "Oh Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Zexion pushed Demyx off of him and walked off to find the red head and his partner in crime. Demyx watched him go a big smile on his face. He stood up and opened a portal that led to his room.

***

Demyx looked up from playing his sitar as Zexion walked into the room.

"What did they say?" Demyx whispered, scared of the answer. Zexion stuck out his tongue and collapsed on the bed.

"They said they wouldn't stop, so i stole the camera and printed out photo's and ran for my life."

"They'll figure out you're here sooner or later you know." Zexion nodded.

"That's why i need you're help ruining the photo's and camera." Demyx smiled.

"Ok, lets go to the bathroom, that way my water won't ruin anything." Zexion nodded and followed Demyx through a portal into a bathroom. When they got there Demyx formed a water ball and dropped it on the photo's.

"No good." Zexion murmured. Demyx bit his lip. After a few moments he turned on the sink and filled it with water. He dropped the photo's into it. "What should we do with the camera?" Zexion asked. Demyx looked at it.

"Is it water proof?" Zexion shook his head. Demyx took it and dropped it in the sink as well. "Lock the door Zex." Zexion did as he was told but shook his head.

"You know that won't work that well on people who can use portals." Demyx stuck out his tongue and the slate haired boy.

"It'll stall them though." Zexion watched the camera spark as the water sunk into it's innards. After a few more moments Demyx pulled the camera and photo's out and studied them. The photo's were indecipherable. He handed them to Zexion to rip up and flicked the camera on. The object buzzed for a few seconds before starting to smoke. Zexion watched and took the camera away.

"Don't hurt yourself Dem." Demyx nodded and watched as Zexion disassembled the camera and trashed it as well. "Lets get out of here." Zexion murmured opening a portal and dragging the blond through it. Demyx looked around the emo's room.

"Wo!" he exclaimed turning. He had never been in Zexion's room. It was extremely cool. Zexion looked at him.

"You like it?" he asked his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Demyx nodded not noticing the blush and ran and jumped, landing on the big bed on his back.

"it's so cool Zexion!" Zexion smiled and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You really think so? I think it's kind of boring compared to everyone elses rooms." demyx shook his head

"Nuh-uh! It's simple and sweet, and i love it!" He turned and looked at Zexion, smiling. Zexion looked down and smiled sweetly. "It reminds me of you." Demyx murmured. Zexion looked down at him not registering the meaning of what Demyx said.

"You want to go do something?" Zexion asked. Demyx looked up excitedly

"Like what?!?" Zexion shrugged

"What do you like to do Demyx?" Demyx bit his lip thinking about it

"I like to do a lot of things, what do you like to do." Zexion looked around the room.

"Nothing that would interest you." he murmured Demyx shook his head

"Liar! Everything about you interests me!" Demyx looked down wishing profoundly that he hadn't just said that, but before Zexion could react to that Axel and Roxas burst into the room. Demyx jumped as the door slammed against the wall knocking some pictures off of it. He looked up and then hid behind Zexion. Zexion looked at them for a moment with a bored expression, and then merely stood up pulling Demyx along with him and fixed the picture the red head had knocked down.

"What do you 2 want?" he asked calmly, turning to face them, while keeping Demyx slightly behind his body.

Axel glared. "What did you do with the camera? That wasn't mine you know!" Roxas

"Yea it was Larxene's." Zexion shook his head

"I destroyed it."

"YOU WHAT!!!"

"Axel we destroyed it, now would you please leave my room before Larxene comes in here and destroys everything. Its your problem for stealing her camera in the first place." Zexion murmured, returning to stand by the bed. As soon as they were near the bed Demyx sat down on it. Axel growled and flung a fireball at the slate haired male's head.

"Larxene won't have to destroy your room! I'll do it for her." Zexion ducked and the fire ball hit the wall. Roxas gulped and dragged Axel out of the room before he killed anyone. Zexion sighed and fell into a laying position, the fire behind him dying until it was nothing but a cinders. Demyx hugged Zexion tightly

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" he squealed Zexion glanced down at the blond who was sprawled across his chest and squeezing the air out of his lungs.

"For what exactly?" Demyx smiled into his chest.

"For telling him that you destroyed the camera not both of us and for protecting me from him before and...and...and." Zexion laughed and unwrapped Demyx's arms so he could breathe again.

"You're Welcome." he murmured, smiling down at the musician, and messing up his hair affectionately.

***__***

**Please review ^-^  
**


	5. Music

**Heh it's kind of short**

***__*  
**

Zexion knocked on the door timidly. When no one answered he knocked louder, but still no one answer. Cautiously he opened the door, but found that no one was in there. He sighed in frustration and closed his eyes, breathing in the salty wet smell. He continued breathing in the smell and followed it. When eh left the back entrance of the building he looked around in frustration, he couldn't distinguish the musician's smell when he was outside. He looked around and spotted the blond spiky mullet swaying to the music he was playing on his sitar. Zexion walked closer, drawn by the soft strums of the sitar, as it was played by delicate fingers. He sat down on the bench next to Demyx and listened to him play the soft sweet music. Demyx finished the song and looked at the slate haired boy.

"Did you like it?" The blond asked hopefully. Zexion nodded and looked at Demyx. He smiled softly and nodded again.

"Yes I enjoyed it. Did you write it?" Demyx nodded enthusiastically and started playing again, his body swaying with the music that he loved so much. Zexion watched Demyx, amazed that something so insignificant in mosts eyes could enthrall the musician so much. Demyx felt the lilac eyes on him and glanced at him, surpressing a shiver.

"Um.... why are you staring at me Zexy?" Zexion blinked his eyes, he had been unaware that he had been staring. He shrugged and looked away pulling a small book out of his pocket and opening it. Demyx leaned on Zexion's shoulder. "Whatcha reading?" Zexion turned, and blushed when he noticed how close their faces were.

"Umm...a....book." Demyx blinked his eyes.

"What book?" Zexion shrugged.

"I don't remember the title." he said blushing more before opening a portal and disappearing through it.

Demyx watched the portal disappear confused at why Zexion had left clearly. He chewed on his lip for a minute thinking about it.

Zexion sat down in his chair in the library still blushing. He jumped when he heard Demyx's voice right behind him.

"Hiya Zexy." he said. Zexion could hear something ring in Demyx's voice, but he couldn't quite put the word to it. He turned slowly to face the blond.

"Um.. hi." Demyx had a smirk clearly painted on his face.

"Can I see your book?" he asked seemingly innocent. Zexion quickly hid the book behind his back.

"What book?" he asked faining confusion. Demyx jumped onto Zexion and grabbed the book from behind his back before dancing out of reach.

"This one Zexy." he said teasingly. Zexion stood up and reached for the book, but the blond quickly pulled it out reach. "Whats in this book that you don't want me to see? huh Zexy?" Zexion grabbed for the book again.

"N-nothing." he said cursing himself inside for stuttering. Demyx giggled and disappeared into a portal leading god knows where to read Zexion's book. Zexion glared at where to portal had closed and went to hide in his room from Demyx when he finished reading it.

Demyx opened the book to a random page.

"_uhh!" he groaned. "Harder! Harder!"_

Demyx slammed the book closed giggling. He had been right. Zexion was reading porn. He looked at the book's cover. From the cover, it didn't look anything like a porn book. He frowned, the title wasn't even a normal porn novel's name. He flipped it open again and this time noticed that the pages had all been carefully taken out, and the new pages weren't even hooked in. Demyx smirked again. Zexion was disguising his porn, so no one ever asked questions. Demyx read a few pages of it and gasped.

"No way! No way! No way!." He squealed, falling out of the tree he had been sitting in. He rubbed his head and looked at the pages again. "I wonder who writes this stuff, and where Zexion is getting it." He murmured to himself smirking.

***__***

**I'm sure you'll love the next chapter, that is if i can write it. ^^;**

**review please 8-8  
**


	6. Emotion

**YEa so i hated the chapter i wrote as chapter 6 so i rewrote it and i like this so so much more**

***_*  
**

Demyx giggled quietly to himself and skipped towards Zexion's room. He knocked on the door marked with a golden VI.

"Zexy?" he called softly.

"Go Away!" the slate haired boy growled. Demyx flinched at the tone and whimpered quietly. He tried to turn the knob and found it was locked.

"Zexy open the door!" he said a little louder.

"No!" Zexion almost screamed. He immediately felt bad about it though.

"Please." Demyx whimpered. When no answer came and the door wasn't touched the dirty blonde slipped away quietly and went to his room. Locking the door behind him he fell against his bed and whimpered loudly, trying hard to hold back tears. When he had found the true meaning of the book he had felt....over joyed, gleeful, finally full. He didn't know all he knew was that he liked the 'feeling' a lot more than this over bearing sadness. Why wasn't Zexion talking to him. Did the smaller boy think he was going to tease him, or make fun of him, or _reject_ him. Demyx would never ever do that to the slate haired boy. He loved him after all. According to the superior Nobodies couldn't feel but he sure as hell was feeling right now. And he knew he loved Zexion with all his might, and no one was going to change his mind about that. Did Zexion not love him back? That didn't make sense. If Zexion didn't love him or and least like him why would he have porn that was about them. A soft knock broke Demyx out of his depressing thoughts.

"Dem? Dem are you ok? Why is your door locked?" Axel called softly.

"A-axel?" Demyx called weekly cursing himself for stuttering and sounding so broken.

"Dem!? Did me and Roxas do this to you? Dem please open the door!" Demyx slunk over to the door and unlocked it. Making it back to his bed before Axel opened the door. The red head ran to Demyx's side as soon as the door was open. He pulled the dirty blond into a hug. "I'm sorry Dem! We" He was cut off.

"You didn't make me cry Axel!" Demyx sobbed leaning against Axel's warm frame. "I-it was Zexy. H-he locked his door and wouldn't let me in and he y-yelled at me." Axel ran his hand through dirty blond hair soothingly. "He h-hates me. I'm sure of it." Axel shook his head slowly.

"Oh Dem he doesn't hate you. Zexion would never hate you. He may hate most people in this stupid castle but he doesn't hate **you**."

"Never!" Demyx jumped at the new voice and looked up with wide eyes as the slate haired boy walked into the room. Axel glared darkly at him.

"Why would you do this to Demyx! What did he do to you... you... you asshole!" Zexion rolled his eyes at the angry tone.

"Get out Axel. I want to talk to Demyx alone." Axel got off of the bed and stepped in front of Zexion.

"When did yous start thinking you could tell me what to do?" The red head growled. Demyx slowly stood up.

"Axel. P-please go away. I want to t-talk to Zexion too." He smiled slightly pushing Axel out of the room. Right before he closed the door in the red head's face he whispered quietly. "I'll be fine. Zexion won't hurt me." Demyx turned slowly to face the slate haired boy who was still standing in the middle of the room. Zexion looked away from the intense stare and took Demyx's hand, carefully pulling him to the bed and sitting down.

"Demyx..." The smaller boy paused and glanced at Demyx instantly being pulled into the depths of the blue green eyes. "Demyx... I'm sorry for yelling at you and locking you out i was just embarrassed. I really like you... more than a friend i mean. Demyx this is going to be hard for me to say so will you please not interrupt?" Demyx smiled at him and nodded biting on his lip to make sure he wouldn't talk while Zexion was.

"Demy I love you. I love the way your blue eyes shine when you're playing your music. I love the way your hair looks so hard and yet is amazingly soft. I love the way your hair sparkles in the sun when you dance and i especially love the way your eyes get when ever you look at me. I love you so much it hurts. I want to be near you and protect you and never let anyone hurt you ever again but i always end up hurting you myself. When i hurt you i want to stay away so i won't hurt you again but that hurts you to and i don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what you want. I don't know how to act around..." Zexion was cut off with soft lips attached themselves to his. The slate haired boy smiled kissing the dirty blonde back shyly. Demyx was the one to break it.

"Zexy... I love you too. I know everyone says Nobodies can't feel but I know we can because i hurt inside whenever you yell at me. Sometimes it hurts to look at you because you're so beautiful. It hurts everytime you walk away from me even if it's just to go to bed. It hurts when your away on a mission and it hurts so much to love you like i do. And i'm addicted to that pain. I can't remember what life would feel like with out it. I want to be near you and love you and hold you. I want you to comfort me when i cry, and i want you to be mine and only mine. I want to hurt everyone that touches you. I want to be the only one allowed to be near you but i know that's not possible...." This time Demyx was cut off by Zexion shoving him onto his back and locking lips with him again. They only broke apart to pant for air before kissing again. Though the kisses were soft and light they were filled with passion and love that couldn't be explained by words. Only through touching could the 2 finally express everything they had been feeling about the other.

***__***

**I didn't think i was that good at writing fluff so please tell me if you think this is good fluff. Why is it called fluff anyways it doesn't really make sense at all. it's not fluffy like a dog..... eh oh well.  
**


	7. NO

**Ok I finally just shut off my family and turned my music up and wrote this out. Hope you enjoy. This story is a little hard to write because it basically has no plot at all. It's just a mess of fluff and angst. So sorry for the badness of it. **

**----**

Demyx smiled blissfully as he floated down the hall in a dreamy state. He was finally with Zexion. The slate haired boy was the love of his life. He didn't know how he knew what he was feeling was love, but he knew he was. He smiled and wandered towards Zexion's room, only to find number 6 gone. He cocked his head slightly and opened a portal.

He stepped out into Axel's room and looked at the red-head.

"Axel, do you know where Zexion is?" The red-head shook his head.

"The superior sent him on some top secret mission, but he was supposed to be back today." Demyx's eyes widened.

"Do you think he ran into trouble?"

"Nothing he couldn't handle Dem." The dirty blonde bit his lip and walked away, still worrying about Zexion.

----------

A few days passed and Zexion returned to the castle. Demyx was overjoyed to hear his beloved was back and ran to the slate-haired boys room.

"Zexion!" The dirty blonde squealed and tackled him in a hug. "I'm so glad your back Zexy, I thought something horrible had happened when you didn't return on time."

"Number 9 would you please refrain from tackling me. I don't much enjoy it." Demyx let go and stepped back.

"What?" He whispered, his eyes widening. "Zexion what are you talking about?"

"I only asked you to not tackle me Number 9. Also I'd rather you call me by my number. My name is much to personal for a lower status than me." Demyx took another step back, his eyes sparkling with unspilled tears.

"Zexy... don't you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you Number 9. Why would you think I've forgotten you?" The dirty blonde shook his head.

"No Zexion! Don't you remember what we had?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Number 9." The slate haired boy murmured and pushed the dirty blonde out of his room. Demyx couldn't contain his tears any longer. He ran as fast as he could, his hood up to hide his tears. This couldn't be happening to him. Why... How could Zexion forget him, their love? How could he forget that? Demyx opened a portal and ran straight through.

----------

He ended up in the middle of a dark alley way, rain pouring down on him. He collapsed against the building and sobbed. He couldn't believe that Zexion had forgotten everything. He just couldn't.

----------

**Well that it's. I know it's a short story, but I really have no inspiration for this story. Be a good reader and review**


	8. I got a plan!

**I finally got out of my writers block. I'm guessing it was do to some personal problems I was having with a few close friends of mine as well as myself but everything is getting a little better and I suddenly had the feeling to write so here you go!**

Zexion looked up as a frantic red-head burst into his room. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Have you seen Demyx?" The bluenett shook his head.

"No I've not seen Number 9 in a few hours Number 8." Axel froze.

"What did you just call him?"

"Number 9. What else would I call him?" Zexion grabbed his face as it started to sting from Axel's hand.

"You had better not be playing some cruel joke Zexion!" The angry red-head growled. The smaller man looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what your talking about Number 8." He ducked just in time to avoid Axel's hand as the man tried to slap him again. The next thing he knew his door was being slammed shut and the pyro was gone. Why was every acting like he was being weird. And what was Demxy talking about when he said _Don't you remember what we had? _Zexion shook his head and went back to his book. He shrugged it wasn't his concern if a few members of the organization were acting odd.

Demyx let the rain wash over him as silent sobs wracked through his body. How had this happened? How had Zexion so easily forgotten about their love. He didn't understand one bit. Suddenly warms arms were wrapped around Demyx and the blonde was being lifted from the ground. The musician looked up to see Axel looking back down at him.

"Your freezing Dem." Was all the red-head murmured as he opened up a portal.

The night felt impossibly long as Axel sat with Demyx and let him cry for hours on end. At some point his eyes ran dry but he continued to shake and sob with no tears.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to rip out his guts and shove them up his-"

"NO!" The blonde suddenly screamed. "You can't Ax... you can't you can't you can't." Fresh sobs wracked through the smaller man's body and Axel wrapped long arms around him once again.

"Hey. Dem... Demyx. I won't do anything you don't want me to. Don't worry." The red-head sighed quietly and continued to hug the broken blonde to his chest. He couldn't understand how Zexion could do this to him. He had seemed to love him so much how could he just forget. Suddenly Demyx stilled.

"If I can't have Zexion's old love I'll get him to love me again." He said standing up and wiping his nose on his sleeve. Axel smiled gently.

"I'll help. If he loved you before than somewhere deep inside he still has to love you. We just have to find that part of him and bring it out. What was it he said he loved about you?" Demyx closed his eyes thinking back to the day Zexion had confessed his love a few weeks ago.

"He said he loved how my eyes look when I'm playing music or looking at him and the way my hair sparkles in the sun when I dance." Axel nodded smirking.

"I've got a plan." Demyx squealed excitedly and tackled Axel happily, thanking him over and over again.


End file.
